Rudolph's Next Adventure
by RudolphZoey
Summary: Rudolph, has saved Christmas, but what is the next step?


RUDOLPH'S NEXT ADVENTURE!

**Probably the first of it's kind, if this ever gets up that is. I already have 2 Harry Potter fics waiting, and now this one. I am still working on the others, but right now, the HP's and Rudolph are coming first. ENJOY FOR THIS IS PROBABLY THE FIRST RUDOLPH FANFICTION WRITTEN FOR THIS SITE!! (If I'm wrong, I appologise, but I've never seen a rudolph fanfiction on this site) PLEASE NOTE THAT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, RUDOLPH NEVER GOT A WISH, INSTEAD THEY WERE JUST FREE TO LEAVE THE CASTLE AND GO HOME!! THIS MUST BE UNDERSTOOD, OR NOTHING WONDERFUL CAN COME OF THE STORY I AM ABOUT TO RELATE!! Also, instead of having to wish for Stormella to be nice, she just naturally became so. Finally, in this fic, Zoey still hasn't broken up with Arrow yet.**

After landing, Rudolph looked around at everyone who were all cheering and yelling themselves hoarse. He had, after all, just saved Christmas from not occuring thanks to Stormella's blizzard. He saw Slylie beckoning him over with a wave of his paw.

"Good job Red, always knew that nose of yours was handy." Rudolph flicked his ears and said, "Ah shucks, it was nothing. I mean, oh I don't know what I mean. Hey, I got it let's tell jokes about my nose again..."

"Don't need to Red, look!" Slylie was pointing at Arrow and his little gang of Reindeer. "I don't care if Rudolph happened to trick Santa into letting him lead the sleigh, they'll learn soon enough that the nose is not a blessing, it's a curse. It brought Stormella's wrath down on us!" Arrow looked happy as he told them, "Didn't you see what happened at the games? He tried to blind me the monster. He's not a reindeer, he is nothing more than one of those monsters running around out there."

That last comment really hit Rudolph hard, he almost felt like he was going to cry. As usual though, Zoey showed up at just that moment to make him happy again. The moment he saw her, he forgot completely what Arrow had just said. Rudolph kissed Zoey and said two words, "Hi honey." Zoey immediately kissed him back. "I love you so much Rudolph, sweetie." He looked over to where Arrow and his gang were, still talking about him. He stared a minute, then what Arrow said came back to him, and his eyes started to water, Zoey saw him starting to cry and asked "What's wrong Rudolph?" He almost looked like he was completely oblivious..."RUDOLPH" She had to shout, "Huh, sorry? Sorry Zoey, I was a little distracted." Zoey now looked at Arrow and his band, and listen to them talk badly of Rudolph. "Oh, I see now. I can't believe how mean he is to you Rudolph." "Well I'll see ya later Red, I got to go and have a sleep, I stayed up all night waiting for you to come back to us, so did Leonard." "Hey Slylie, did you guys get my gifts?" "Yeah, I especially enjoyed the You-Know-What (Teddy Bear). Well night."

Rudolph stared at Arrow a second, who was by now telling them of how he his nose had gone off when Zoey told him of the mistletoe's custom of kissing. Rudolph then got an idea for a quick date. He beckoned Zoey to come with him, then walked away into the sunrise with her. As they watched the sun rise over the hill, Rudolph leaned over towards Zoey. Within seconds they were kissing crazily.

Meanwhile, Santa had started looking for Rudolph, for he needed to congratulate him on a superb piece of flying at throughout the knight, but most of all during that terrible 100 at the beginning (100 as in 100 metres [sorry US, but that's the way I spell it]). When he did find him, Zoey and him were lying together in the snow, still kissing. He decided it was best to leave them to it. He'd congratulate them later.

Back with Rudolph and Zoey, they had finally finished their date and were heading back. He still couldn't believe it. His very dream doe was in love with him. When he was a young buck, he had a huge crush on her. She returned that crush on the Christmas Eve launch when they kissed under the mistletoe. When they had grown up, their feelings had increased to higher heights. Even so, he knew she still hadn't broken up with Arrow. That had Rudolph worried. However he knew that she loved him and would break up with Arrow soon enough. Zoey on the other hand still thinking of whether to break up with Arrow. On one side, Rudolph was so sweet, gentle, loving, caring and more, but wasn't very popular with the other reindeer. Arrow was a popular buck, although his personality could use a fine tune; alright, a BIG fine tune. She was still trying to decide, when Rudolph asked her. "What are we going to do about Arrow?" For one crazy moment, she thought he knew (which he did, but he didn't tell her that). "What about him?" She asked curiously. "You know, about him bugging me." Inside he was thinking: Why couldn't I ask her to break up with him? Another voice, his reason answered; because you know it might hurt her and you don't want to hurt her. Right Rudolph thought. Zoey had been thinking too. "I don't know yet, I'll try to talk some sense into his thick skull. If he doesn't get the hint, I'll break up with him." The last part, she thought to herself (second sentence).

Zoey stared at Rudolph and said sweetly, "Do you think Santa will let me pull the sleigh with you next year?" Rudolph's nose started to shine as he responded, "I hope that he does, with all my heart I do." It was at that moment, that Zoey decided who she wanted to spend her life with, and it was definately with Rudolph. Zoey thought to herself, "Who cares about popularity anyways, as long as I got Rudolph, I'm happy." She looked at Rudolph, whose nose was still gleaming red, "Bye sweetie." Then she ran off to find Arrow, her mouth still tingling from the last kiss she had had with Rudolph.

"Hey Arrow" she said sweetly. "Heya Zoey, we still on for tommorrow night?" He asked anxiously, for he too knew how much she loved Rudolph. "Sorry, I have plans, whatcha up to anyways?" "Oh, well I was just busy telling them why Rudolph got disqualified from the Reindeer Games." Zoey thought to herself again, "Why you little... no matter, the moment he says something really rotten, I'll dump him." Sure enough, "Rudolph has always been strange, we all know that, but have you ever seen his nose when he sneezes, or get's embarrassed? I shines like that dull thing at the top of the tree." Zoey looked where his hoof was pointing and saw an almost broken, dimly glowing red christmas light. "HOW DARE YOU!! HIS LIGHT IS FAR BRIGHTER THAN THAT THING!! WE'RE THROUGH ARROW!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAW IN YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Arrow looked taken aback "Wha?? Zoey..." "DON'T YOU ZOEY ME!! GOOD DAY Mr. Arrow!!" Then she stalked away, leaving Arrow with his band of friends alone.

"Wow, I actually did it, I'm no longer with Arrow, now I can show Rudolph that I really do love him!" Then she ran off to tell her parents the good news. When she reached her house however, she found a terrible surprise in store for her. Rudolph was standing by the house, looking shocked. She walked up to him, "What's wrong hun?" Rudolph managed to stutter, "I-I-Inside, L-L-L-Look." She looked at him for a second, then stared at her house...IN RUINS!! "What in blazes?" She stepped inside, to behold a terrifying site, her parents were lying in the middle of the room, dead. It looked as though someone had shot them, for she spotted a bullet within her mother's body. "D-D-Dear me, I-I-Impossible." She walked back out, scared as heck, she dashed to Rudolph, hoping that this was a dream. "It's not." Rudolph said. "What?" "Not a dream." She thought, wow, he can read my thoughts...but back to the matter. "My parents are dead? Who did this?" Rudolph went inside, and came out... A bit of fur on his hoof. "A hunter, I'm sure. Only hunters use both Guns and dogs, I'm sorry honey, I had no idea."

She looked right into his eyes, then she quickly pressed her side against his, the most comfortable position she had been in, for ages (her whole side was rubbing against Rudolph's side). "Oh Rudolph" she sobbed, then she just broke down and wept. Rudolph stood there, comforting her in every way he could. At that moment, someone less welcome appeared on the scene. "What have you done Rudolph?" Arrow asked maliciously. "What do you mean by that?" Rudolph was suspicious of this. "YOU KILLED HER PARENTS!" "WHAT??? NOW SEE HERE..." but it was too late, everyone within earshot looked at Rudolph, who realized that there was still some dog fur on his paw. "YOU SEE? HE DID IT, HE'S AT FAULT!" Rudolph was now pretty much furious! "LOOK AT THEIR BODIES, there's bullets in them."

Arrow went in and looked, along with everyone else. "I don't see any bullets..."called Doogle from inside. "I SAW THEM IN THERE!" "He's guilty." "BE QUIET YOU ALL" said a voice normally jolly, but this time sounded very serious. It was Santa. "Let ME see their bodies. I'll be able to tell this once and for all." He went in, and there were no bullets. "Rudolph, although I believe you, the whole village doesn't, and there are no bullets in sight. I wish it could be otherwise but..." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zoey screamed. "I'm sorry, but I have to banish you from Snow Bell Village." "I'm going too then" Zoey stated blankly. Then Leonard, and Slylie showed up, "Us too." "Very well all four of you are banished, if you wish. You have 2 days to finish up loose ends here, then off you must go."

"Very well, I only need that long anyways." Rudolph stated flatly. He walked over to his father and said "I'm sorry dad, I didn't, you know that don't you?" Blitzen immediately replied "Yes son, I do know that. Anything you need before you go?" Rudolph whispered something into Blitzen's ear which no-one else could hear. "Gotcha son, I'll set it up." Rudolph looked at Slylie, Leonard, and Zoey, who waited for him to go. "Alright guys, we're staying at my parents for tonight, and tommorrow night, we're heading out." "What's happening tomorrow Red?" Slylie asked curiously. "Wait and see."

The next morning, Zoey woke up to find Rudolph gone, but there was a note where he had been sleeping, "_Don't worry Zoey, I'll be back, I promise you. Just so you know, I'm going back to your parents so that I can find out what happened to those bullets, I'll be back by sunrise, pleasant dreams.  
PS: I didn't kill your parents, I hope you know that._" She looked out the window and realized that it was nearly dawn, so she decided to stay awake and wait for Rudolph. Sure enough after a few minutes, Rudolph showed up, and walked in. She ran to him and kissed him.

"Is something wrong Rudolph?" She asked uncertainly. Rudolph appeared to be very solemn as he replied, "Yes, Arrow who went in alone to check it out hid the bullets somewhere, I saw his pawprints on your mother's fur. Same with your father, too much to be a coincidence. You didn't break up with him shortly before did you?" He had asked it, the question..."Why yes I did." She said falteringly, coming to the conclusion which was already in Rudolph's mind. "You don't think he set that up do you?" Rudolph paced the room, "I don't think so, it would be very hard if you had broken up with him 5 minutes before your parents were dead, for I was there almost immediately after if happened. I walked to your house to see if you had gone home, and saw it the way it was, went in saw your parents, backed out and that's when you found me." Zoey was now frightened, "Rudolph, how long were they dead?" "I don't know, but I would guess maybe half an hour, why?" "Well I just thought that maybe... well I went home, to tell my parents that I was no longer with Arrow, it was an hour after I broke up with him." Rudolph's eyes gleamed with anticipation, "As I thought, half an hour would be plenty of time for him to get a hold of the hunters and have them kill your parents, then he would come back in about fifteen minutes to frame me."

Long before this time, Slylie had awoken, but he had kept quiet, until now that is. "Hmm, so what your saying Red is that her old buckfriend was jealous that she broke up with him and was now going out with you. So in payback, he ordered a bunch of hunters to kill Zoey's family. Is that what you're saying?" "Not exactly Slylie," Rudolph said blankly, "What I'm really saying is that he meant to get Zoey killed." Zoey almost fell into the wall at that comment. "Whaaa?" "Makes sense doesn't it?" Rudolph said with an air of knowledge, "Ever hear the saying, 'If I can't have you, no one will?' Well that is what he probably based it on, he didn't want anyone else to have you Zoey, so he tried to get you killed, but when that failed, he just had them kill your parents. Knowing that I was not highly liked because of my nose, he framed me for it. He got what he wanted though, he wanted me banished. I expect though that he never thought that you would go with me, even if it meant banishment for you as well. He thought you would just let me go and he could claim you again." Zoey was furious about all this, "Well his little plan, both of them failed." "One thing Zoey, we can't prove any of this, not without the bullets, and the hunters in custody, luckily, they don't normally live near the North Pole. Instead, they live down south in Canada. They just happened to be visiting when Arrow wanted help. What we'll do is go down south and capture them." "HOW Red? There must be a million Hunters in Canada alone, how are we supposed to find them?" "You forget, we have a picture, and besides, we can fly."

Leonard decided to put his bit in, "Well, the first thing we'll need is a sleigh for us to ride in right uh little buddy?" That's right, tomorrow, I'll ask Stormella for one, she'll help us. Santa can't do a thing for us. My last favour is tonight from my father." Zoey was puzzled, "What is your father doing for us?" Rudolph, for the first time in his life, looked sinister as he replied, "You'll find out tonight, sweetie." Then he kissed her, turned on his hoof, and walked out of the door. "Yeesh, what was that about?" It was Blitzen, who had heard every word. "And don't think I don't know, cuz I heard everything. I agree with Rudy, but there's nothing you can do without proof." "ok" Zoey said simply and walked out, with Slylie, and Leonard following behind.

"Soon, my dear, Soon you'll be..." Blitzen said, but before he finished, the scene shifts to Rudolph.

Rudolph is to be seen pawing the ground near the church. "Excellent, the conditions are perfect. I can't believe this day has come, the day I am banished has come, weird. I just wish I could find the proof to convict Arrow. I'll figure it out someday. I also hope tonight goes smoothely. I know we'll have a great adventure." Then Leonard ambers up, "Heya little buddy, what are... what are... what are you thinking about?" "Life" Rudolph said simply. This is the day my friend. Come to the church just after sunset tonight, spread the word to my family, Zoey, Slylie, and Santa along with Boone and Doogle." If Leonard thought that this favour was at all strange, he did not mention it and said it would be done and ran off to tell them. "Soon my darling, soon."

Time passes and it is soon sunset, Rudolph, who had been standing near the church staring at the tree heard a scream, and it could belong to only one doe, Zoey. He quickly ran towards the noise, then saw what he feared, Arrow who had just rammed her, was about to do it again. He quickly stepped between them and shone his nose so bright that it doused the sun's light. Arrow, who was temporarily blinded by the light, staggered back. "Quick, this is our chance, come on." But Zoey didn't move, she suddenly melted, for it wasn't Zoey, just a reflection of light. He had been had.

"LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME, I'M BLINDED!!" Arrow screamed. "It'll wear off soon, you just did a foolish thing to me Arrow, for now I swear I shall prove to them that you killed her parents, Good Day." Then Rudolph ran back to the church and saw the most loved thing he had ever seen. The real Zoey was standing there, with flowers tied into her fur. He quickly nuzzled her to make sure she was real and he wasn't dreaming. She nuzzled him back to assure this. "Mind telling me why I got these flowers in my hair? Your mother insisted." Rudolph looked surprised, "Think sweetie, where are we?" "A church." "Good, now guess what we're doing? We're getting married sweetheart." When Zoey heard that, she started to nuzzle Rudolph and kiss him constantly. "You're serious aren't you?" "Of course I am! I wouldn't joke about something like that! I wanted us to be married before we left the village." Rudolph said joyeously. "Now I'm getting the happiest day of my life filling the void of leaving. I love you and always will."

They walked into the church, and only a few were in there. "Are you sure this is the right day?" Zoey asked fearfully, "Quite, for I only asked a few people. I didn't want Arrow to spoil this (which he tried to do Rudolph remembered)." They continued down the isle, and saw Stormella, her wolves, and the Butler Penquin. They also saw Santa, Boone, and Doogle. In the first row was someone that made Rudolph's Heart flutter happily, for in that row were the sprites of the northern lights. Wherever they were, things always went right. Finally on the other side, the groom side, there were eighteen people, Rudolph's parents (Blitzen and his doe), Comet, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Cupid, and Donner. Their does where there too. Finally, Slylie, and Leonard were also on the Groom's side. Stormella, the wolves, Butler, Santa (and his wife), Boone, and Doogle were all on the Bride Side. All in all, there were thirty-one creatures in all. The sprites sat on the bride's side.

When they had nearly gotten through the entire ceremony, Santa had to ask the question. "If anyone here opposes the wedding, let them speak now, or forever hold their piece." And no sooner did he say the words, did Arrow come through the door. "I object, Zoey's mine. I challenge Rudolph to a fight to win her." "Alright, but not to the death, I'll choose the event agreed?" "Very well." "hmm, I got it, sleigh race, but...it's in the air. Half of Santa's regular reindeer set will go with you. Including my father. And I'll take the other set. Our point is to make it 100 metres to the south of the northpole and turn back. First to land, get's Zoey. One thing though, my race, my rules." He walked over to Stormella and whispered "Make another blizzard like last christmas. "Ok" she said, and stepped outside to do so.

"WHAT, NO FAIR, YOU GOT A BLIZZARD HERE??? STORMELLA!" "You can't back out now Arrow, and besides, if you hit anything your out of the running. You cannot crash in otherwords." Santa said blankly. "Drat! All right, let's get this over with." Arrow annoyingly had to agree. "Oh Rudolph, please be the first one back, I couldn't stand going with him." Zoey sobbed. "Don't worry, I'll do it easily. Remember my headlight?" as if to emphasize his point, his nose glowed bright at that moment. "Hee hee, well, here's for luck." and she tossed her pendant around his neck. Her locket to be precise. "Zoey, hun, I don't know what to say, isn't this the locket with..." "My parents in it? Yeah that's the one. Come back to me my love." "I will." They walked to Santa's to be fitted. Stormella was to take Arrow, and Santa was to take Rudolph's team. "Just so you know Santa, it's going to be slightly fair thought. Stormella's Sleigh has a headlight, but I don't know if it'll help them that much. It's in the front alright, so they might stand a chance."

The ref stood at the end of the lane and pulled out a flare gun, "On your marks, (whistle blows), And they're off!" As he said the last sentance, he lowered the flag to start the race. The two sleighs were off like a shot. Flying through the air, Stormella, switched on the headlight, and Rudolph lighted his nose. The two sleighs were neck and neck. On the ground, Zoey would know who came first by the color of the light. White would be for Arrow, while Red would be for her Rudolph. Back in the race, Rudolph had pulled ahead a couple of metres, his light clearly having an advantage over Stormella's Headlight. Then he saw the mountain coming up, and pulled up, while Arrow headed left (away from the mountain), but it drove him off course and it took him a full minute to get back on course. This was the advantage Rudolph had, for his light was already a longer range than Stormella's, yet he was in the lead of the Sleigh. Santa wasn't worried. He knew that Rudolph had made it before, and he could do it again. Rudolph finally made the 100 metre mark and made to turn back, when he saw that Arrow's Sleigh had lost altitude. He hovered there for a second, then headed back towards Santa's Castle. In no time though, Arrow had caught up and they were now racing neck and neck for the finish line, 20 metres away. "Your NOT keeping her Rudolph" Arrow Sneered. "No cheating Arrow" Said Blitzen Furiously (This was why Rudolph wanted Blitzen on Arrow's team). "Hmm, I'll still win, Come on guys, please, help me win this one. If I lose, I'll lose her forever." As if by magic, Rudolph's sleigh started to speedup, until it had gotten 5 metres ahead of Arrow, with only 2 metres to go, it seemed a sure win, but no... Arrow was catching up, 1 metre. Half a metre, Rudolph still in the lead, but only by .5 metre. Then they landed and they realised that there was still the run back to Santa's. Rudolph put on a final burst of energy based purely on desparation and love, and managed to pull ahead again, 2, 1, and the race was ended. The ref elf said, "Hang on, it's a photo finish." He stared at the photo for a second, then he gave the photo to Santa for the ruling. Santa looked at it for a minute "Judging by the colors, of red and white and of the positions, it looks like Rudolph was ahead by less than a second. I'm sure, however that Rudolph was ahead though, because if you look, his body touched the ribbon just seconds before Arrow crossed. Therefore I name Rudolph the winner of the race by a hare." "NOOOOOOOO, you must be mistaken sir." Arrow was adamant, but Santa Stood by his decision. "Arrow, you shall give up Zoey to Rudolph. That was the agreement. Now fall through."

"YEEEEEEEES!!!!" Zoey screamed with happiness and dashed to Rudolph, who started to kiss her frantically. "Well I guess it's safe to say they are Buck and Doe." Everyone started to laugh at that comment, even Arrow. Rudolph then looked at everyone, "I'll never forget you guys" he said sadly, "I'll miss you all. Let us Depart Zoey, Slylie, Leonard." They started to walk south, but then Rudolph ran back. "Stormella, can we have a sleigh of yours? We need it to get Leonard and Slylie to our next destination, so can we borrow the sleigh?" "Sure Darling, I have no problem with that. Here you go dearie. Take care of it." "We will, thank you all. Good...Bye...Dad...Mom Good bye all. Dad Take care..Of mom. Farewell.

Then Stormella hooked Zoey and Rudolph to the sleigh, Leonard took the reigns, and Slylie sat in the back. And they were off. Through the storm they flew, barely missing a mountain. When they made it through the storm and had gone south a bit, they saw in a place that none of them had ever seen before. Well most of them at anyrate, Rudolph, who had traveled the world once with Santa, knew where they were, a place called Nunavek. "Guys, this is Nunevek of Canada. It's a place in Canada, where PolarBears do live. Leonard, if we go south, we'll have to change your fur color to brown. Come allong guys, let me lead." He led the flying cart even further south, but when he had reached a huge lake, he started to head west. When they finally stopped, they were in a weird Grassland type place. "The Interior of Canada, or the Praries, We can rest here for the night. I know someone here who will care for any animal, no matter what kind." He lead them north a bit, they were still flying, because there was no more snow on the ground, now that it was Summer in Canada. Zoey looked confused, "What's all that green stuff Rudolph?" "Oh that, well that is grass, it is what deer eat honey." "Deer eat that stuff? Weird." Rudolph shrugged "we just might be having to eat in tonight at anyrate. I'll try and see if he'll give us some meat. But don't hope for too much."

When they finally arrived at the place where Rudolph's friend (Whose name was Hermlet) lived, he invited them in and asked, "What are you doing here Rudolph? You're supposed to come here at Christmas, not now." "I know Hermlet, but we got banished, long story, but we are very hungry..." "Say no more my friend, now I know you reindeer don't like grass, so I took the liberty of making some dried meat for you. Sorry, but it's the only thing I have. As for you (he said to Slylie), well there are some berries out back, you can have those. If you reindeer wish to have those as well, go ahead.

Rudolph and Zoey decided that they would let Leonard have the meat along with Hermlet, so they choose to eat berries, which turned out to be blackberries, and strawberries. Leonard and Hermlet sat down to a nice meal of dried meat, tea, and boiled potatoes. "Delicious!" Leonard said joyeously. Hermlet looked delighted. In the back however, Zoey and Rudolph were having a fine meal of strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and a bit of meat that Leonard had put out for them. "Man, this is very good." Rudolph stated, while his nose lit up the field. "Well Red, enjoying the meal? I know I did." Slylie was there too, looking more sly and clever than ever. "What are you up to Slylie? Besides eating I mean." "Just eating with you guys, why?" "No reason" said Zoey suddenly, "We were just curious." Rudolph stared at Zoey for a second, then realized that they had finished the berries. "Well I think it's time we headed on." Zoey fidgitted nervously, "You mean we aren't staying the night?" Rudolph looked right at her, "No, we don't have time. We must get to the West Coast as soon as we can." Zoey looked sad, "I'm a little tired though, can't we just stay one night?" Rudolph paused to think a moment, every second lost was another second's headstart that the two hunters got. "Well, relax for a bit, I'll think about it, but I don't really want to stay too long, I only wanted to get something to eat, then move on. Give me some time, I must plan this." Rudolph then walked off onto the prairies. Zoey made as thought to go after him, but Slylie stopped her, "He needs time to think." Zoey silently agreed, and they went back into the house.

Rudolph watched the sun set, and was thinking that they could do it, they could make a few more miles before dark. Even after dark, Rudolph's light would lead them. He thought, and thought. He knew that the hunters were quick, too much resting would allow the hunters to escape. Then he decided that it would be best to press on. Later that night they would rest, but they needed to try and catch those hunters. He went back to the house. Inside, Zoey was resting near the fireplace, almost asleep. When he saw her lying near the fireplace so content, he could not bring himself to have her go any further tonight. "After all," he thought, "We'll be faster tomorrow morning if we rest tonight." So he lay down next to her, and he heard her ask, "Are we going on tonight?" Rudolph looked at her lovingly, "No sweetheart, we're staying put for tonight. We are however getting an early start tomorrow morning, by dawn if possible. Are Slylie and Leonard already asleep?" She looked at him and whispered right next to his ear, "Yes." Then she lay down and Rudolph took the hint immediately.

Zoey was awaken by a sudden breeze, she looked to her right and there was Rudolph. The memories of last night flooded back to her, and she remembered what had happened. She had hoped that she wouldn't have a young buck or doe before they returned to the North Pole, but it seemed likely that she might. They needed to catch these hunters for proof soon, so they could go back to the North Pole. Then she saw what had awaken her. It was Slylie, who had come up for a close look at her, and she realized there was a cut on her leg. "Must have lain down on a pin or something" she thought. "Slylie, what's wrong?" She asked uncertainly. "I was just wondering Zow, how did you get that cut?" "Well I just woke up and found out I was cut, I'm guessing I was lying down on a pin." Then they started to talk, for they had not had many days to talk. Later in the morning, about an hour before down, they decided it was high time to go to sleep again. "Well good night then." Slylie said. When suddenly a voice cried, and Zoey realized that Rudolph had vanished, probably when Slylie and her were talking, "NOT SO FAST!"

Rudolph was standing in the door, almost petrified with fear. "What, what is it Rudolph?" He looked right at Slylie, "Our sleigh is broken, and someone broke it. You're the smart one Slylie, you have to fix it." Slylie went out and looked at the sleigh, then he came back in "well I can fix it, but it will take an hour." "You have fifty minutes." "Man, how do I get myself into these things?" He mumbled as he went out to work on the sleigh. While he was working on it, Rudolph started to kiss Zoey, fully remembering what they had did the previous night, and boy did he love it. It was as though they were meant to be, for he could not remember another time when he felt so alive. Very quickly after they had been kissing for a while, someone said loudly, "Eh-HEM"

They both stopped kissing immediately and blushed, Rudolph's nose gleaming red in the process. "The sleigh is ready Red, we can go at any time!" Said Slylie, who had clearly just finished his work on the sleigh. "Good job Slylie, I knew I could count on you. Leonard, Slylie, hook us up." As he said this, Zoey dashed out to the sleigh, clearly ready to get going. Slylie immediately threw himself to the sleigh, getting ready to help Leonard in hooking up the reindeer. After a few minutes of fumbling, the two reindeer were ready to go, and Leonard (holding the reigns) was sitting in the sleigh with Slylie. "Let's go, up Rudolph, now Zoey, ho! I've always wanted to say that." Rudolph and Zoey trotted, then broke into a run. They ran in perfect time to the position to take off. Then they did, immediately, Rudolph started to lead, after all, he was the first reindeer in the line. Zoey was harnessed behind him, so she just followed him, but she paid close attention to the landscape, fully knowing that someday, she might have to pull Santa's sleigh. Ten thousand feet up, up the air to the clouds, they rode with their load to get to their destination.

"So where ARE we going anyways Rudolph?" Zoey asked curiously. "The west coast, that's where they'll be." "Why the West Coast Red? Why not the East Coast?" Because that's where all the bears and easy deers are. Oh and before we get their, becareful Zoey, because I know there will be a LOT of male deers, known as stags, that will want to take you from me. This is because you are so beautiful. Promise me you'll stay beside me at all times, either that, or stay beside Leonard, who can fight them off." "I promise honey." She wanted to nuzzle him, to tell him she really meant that, but she (of course) couldn't reach, so she settled for telling him so. "I really mean it, I'll stay near you guys, and go nowhere without you." "Thank you, I don't want to lose you Zoey, you're my whole world." Rudolph started to think as they flew west, "I might be wrong about this, but I have a bad feeling about the forests to the west. Almost like a premonition of something horrible to come."

  


IS Rudolph's premonition true? Is something horrible going to happen? Well you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out. PS, it's GOING to be good. As you can tell by this chapter, it has twists and turns. I don't think anyone was expecting the death of Zoey's Parents. As a matter of fact I wasn't even expecting it, but so it goes. What will happen next? Next chapter, you will find out! Oh and by the way, these first two chapters were originally joined as one, but there was not enough memory, so I had to split it into two chapters, that's why this one is a bit shorter than the first one.


End file.
